September
by two-bite-brownies
Summary: It is spetember..a very special time for youhei. He muses about a certain redhead, and makes a crucial decision towards a confession. Contains a few lyrics at the end.warning: yaoi


September

A story by Two-Bite-Brownies

Disclaimer: I do not(no matter how many times I've prayed for it) own Slam Dunk. Won't happen now, and probably won't ever happen p

TBB: This story is written in first person according to Youhei's thoughts on Hanamichi. Warning: contains yaoi.

The crisp wind of dawn caressed the many crimson leaves of Kanagawa's maple trees. Sunlight began pouring out of the horizon, its soft, golden glow enveloping the entire town, as the sky exploded to orange and rose. Kanagawa began to wake up bit by bit, the grass fields sparkled with crystal dew, and an ocean of diamond shards sat atop the green. Such beauty is rarely seen by the residents, as they are comfortably snug beneath their blankets. A pair of ebony gems tinted with hazel as they observed the morning scene. He stood upon his balcony, mesmerized by the perfect scenery. The maple leaves lit the trees on fire, as their colour reminded Youhei of a certain friend.

_A friend….just...a friend? _Pondered the gundan captain.

Today is not just any day; today is the first day of September. Such a special 30 days September is. Somehow, its name sounds very special to the ebony-haired teen. It made him think of school, where _that person_ plays basketball. It made him think of how opposite _that person _is compared to this season, since _that person's_ birthday is exactly six months apart from this season. Lastly, it reminded him of _that song_…Wake Me Up When September Ends. He couldn't get it out of his head. That damned song. Damn that song for being so popular and catchy.

Hanamichi…Sakuragi…. The name was always spoken with a certain ring. One that nobody else can imitate. A mental image of the redhead appeared appeared inside Youhei, who gave a slight blush at the thought. The gundan captain cursed himself and resumed to his thoughts.

_Eversince last September, I've been having these...urges. Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm hitting puberty, call it what you want. I mean...we've been friends since the friggen first grade! It's wrong…I know it's wrong, but I can't believe this is happening to me. Never in my life did I ever think I was gay; and never in my previous life did I think I'd fall head over heels towards my best friend. It's been happening all the time. Every time he smiles at me...every time he lays his hands on my back…my heart skips a beat, and I know that I really want to be with him, or just talk to him. But, he's always too busy. I'm glad he's involved with basketball, and I'm glad that he likes a girl who likes him for who he is. I can see it…everyday. They're getting closer, while I'm drifting away. I can only stand from afar and watch them smile and hug, and enjoy life. I know I can join them anytime, but I know that my heart can't bear it. I don't want to show my anger and jealousy, and regret in front of them. Most of all, I fear my urges. I see him, holding her hand. She doesn't suspect a thing, because she has a one-track mind, which consists of one obvious foxhead. I don't like him touching her. I feel...betrayed, but I can never get angry at him. Why her…she doesn't have to do a thing, and he would do anything and everything for her. Yet, here I am. My heart yearns for him, everyday, every night. But he hardly talks to me after we arrive at school. But I've always asked myself why… why have I fallen in love with Hanamichi Sakuragi?_

_Part of it comes with his looks, I guess. It starts with his eyes. Deep hazel orbs full of spark and determination. His straight, pointy nose and full, delicious lips that just makes me want to embrace it with my own. I want to taste him, explore him…and leave him moaning for more. I want to caress his soft, tanned skin, to entwine my fingers with his, and let him touch, and feel me wherever he wants. And I want to excite him, to please him, and make him the happiest man in the world…if he lets me. If it can happen…if it's not just a dream…then I would wait my whole life for it. There are so many things I want to tell him. Too many words unspoken, and they're tearing me apart. I can't take this pressure anymore. I can't stay safe in my little dream world anymore. In this month, I will finally spill the truth. Whatever I receive, I will accept. It won't be easy, but it's something I have to do. I will win his heart. Somehow. God, just give me one month to allow me to set things straight. I know that everything between him and I may end, but…I can't live my life like this. I want him to know who I am, and I want him to accept me—and if miracles can happen…then I want him to learn to love me. So…it's gonna happen today._

The sky was stained with blue, and the scarlet leaves rustled in the breeze. Speaking of a certain redhead, the egotistic tensai spotted a dazed Youhei on top the balcony, and called out to his ebony-haired friend.

"Ohayo, youhei-kun! Tensai Sakuragi, Hanamichi is here!" he said melodically. Snapping out of his thoughts, the gundan captain hurried inside, grabbed his bag, and hurried downstairs to meet up with his lovable redhead.

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rest,_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Well…here goes……_

TBB: Well, here's the first chapter for you. Review, and tell me what you think of it I absolutely _adore_ youhana. I think they're such a cute couple.


End file.
